Computing devices may provide services to other computing devices. For example, a computing device hosting application such as a website server may provide services to other computing devices by serving webpages to the other computing devices. The computing devices may be connected by operable connections such as, for example, the Internet. The computing devices may host any number of applications. Each of applications may provide different types, or the same types, of services.
To provide services to other devices, computing devices may be configured. Configuring a computing device may change the manner in which the computing device operates. For example, different instructions may be executed by a processor of a computing device giving rise to a different service being provided by the computing device after configuration.